epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Dr Frankenstein VS Dr Dre
'Sup everyone and welcome to my seventh battle! Like always I'm very glad that I get more readers and more comments as my series goes and my message to you is like always : make sure to vote who won, who's next and also leave a constructive opinion! I can't wait to see your suggestions! ;) Anyways, let's get back to our real thing. This battle features the protagonist of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein and mad scientist, Doctor Frankenstein rapping against American record producer, rapper and entrepreneur, Dr. Dre to see which one of the two is the best doctor, who their monster' went down in pop culture and history'.' Enjoy! ['''''Note: Dr. Frankenstein is blue, Frankenstein's Monster is green, Dr. Dre is red, Eminem is yellow, and when both of the team are rapping together, the text is regular.] Beat : My Team Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Dr. Frankenstein :' (starts at 0:14) The great and well-known scientist, who created pure life in inanimate matter About to show to this massive she-thang that he’s a disgusting joke as a rapper You will feel more than Guilty when you meet a more talented and powerful MC And how the hell you wanna step to me, if you don’t have a real doctor degree I’m about to bring the thunder, just like I did to my very own Monster (HE-HE!) While yours is just a Macklemore high on drugs, a perfect example for an impostor Dre is about to be more than forgotten, when we’ll do the powerful flowing dance So you can go back to your gay band, because against me you don’t stand a chance I’m the'' modern Prometheus, who made a fabulous start for the horror movies While you’re a failure for a record producer, this bout for you is about to turn groovy I’ll assure you my good sir, against me you don’t stand a chance and you won’t doing fine This battle is mine, I guess you can call this genius: doctor Victory Frankenstein! 'Dr. Dre : (0:55) Listen doc, everything that you spitted was boring and the real definition of shit Do me a favor and bring the bride of ya creation, so you can both suck my dick And I know you do have that degree crap, and yeah, this O.G. here doesn’t But at least I’m not that idiot and dumbass to fall in love with my very own cousin This gangsta from California won’t show ya Love, but only hate and disrespect ‘Cause when my flow is unleashed, this Swiss boy is about to get more than wrecked You’re movies are the biggest crap I saw, and your rapping is lame as Justin Bieber Bring this Doc Brown way down, than his parents got killed by the scarlet fever Be afraid Mr. Frankenweenie, this Nigga has a lot of Attitude to share ya You’ll go back to your filthy lab and remain forever the poser of Agrippa So you better step back, because you already lost this battle, can’t you see? While I’m still winning, still on top, still the best doctor,'' Still D.R.E.!!!!! 'Dr. Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Monster : (1:36) You make me puke like hell Andre, but I’m gonna make sure you won’t survive Now let’s see how you can compete, when MY MONSTER IS AAAALIIIIIVEEEEE!!! his stretcher, Frankenstein's monster rise and joins his master. It’s time for this devil to rock the House, I’m going hard on this filthy whore Why don’t you keep a safe distance, because this combat is about to turn horrorcore Dre is just a stupid mini version of King Kong, while Victor is better than you You got insulted by your best pal, and you’re even lamer than Ice Cube Now you see the power of my creation? So do nicely and run back to your momma We’re gonna make you feel like shit, worst than your bed time story comma! 'Dr. Dre & Eminem :' (2:03) Alright doc, let’s just say you did a lil’ great with your tiny brainless work But now let’s see what happens, when the almighty Slim Shady goes Berzerk I’m about tear you both apart, then toss your black and white asses 8 Mile! Your monster should be very Afraid of me, Vic, since my raps are on fire! The Real Slim Shady is in the hood, so if you please, you gay couple, stand up! Cause these useless Toy Soldiers are about to be more than fucked! Yo Marshall! I think they got the lesson! Well since we brought hell of a strife, You two idiots really need someone to bring your style back to life!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (the logo gets shocked) '''-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BATLEEEEEEEEEEEEES OOOOOOOOOOOOOF HIIIIIIIIISTOOOOORYYYYYY !!!!!!! Poll Who won? Dr. Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Monster Dr. Dre & Eminem Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts